I Won't Forget
by Kelekiah Galadrian
Summary: What if Yugi hadn't really accepted the fact that Atemu left? What if he couldn't bear to let him go? Oneshot.


**Lego: **Never ever ever let me get bored. I didn't know what else to do when I wrote this and a plot bunny bit me in the butt and told me to write, so I did. Expect Yugi to be OOC, it's the way he should be in this story. I was having fun twisting his emotions. Maybe next time I do that it'll be a longer story. It's supposed to be angst, but I'm not sure I made it all the way. I hope you have fun reading it anyway. R&R!

**I Won't Forget**

Regardless of the façade he had put on for his friends earlier, Yugi was distraught and in a whole lot of pain. He threw his backpack down on the floor and collapsed onto the bed, tears threatening to flow again.

"If only I hadn't let him go; I should've stopped him," he whispered, voice breaking. He lay there for a few minutes, fighting the tears, before getting up off the bed and throwing himself against the wall.

"Why?" he whispered loudly, slamming his fist into the wall. "Why did they have to take him from me?" A numbing pain slowly went up his arm, but he ignored it, instead throwing his fist against the wall again, tears streaming down his cheeks.

--

Solomon Moto didn't know the Pharaoh who had shared his grandson's body very well, but it still hurt to see young Yugi so sad. He had come home very late and very upset, threatening to tear up at any moment. His face had been covered in tear trails and it pained the old man to see him like that.

He now sat on the couch in the living room at the back of the shop, listening to the slams in the upstairs, right hand bedroom. It had been going on for the past half hour or so, continuous, some louder than others.

For the next few minutes, the slams slowly decreased before stopping entirely. The old man got up from the couch and carefully climbed the stairs before coming to a stop outside his grandson's bedroom door. He eased it open and, true to his suspicions, saw Yugi leaning up against the wall, fists up above his head against it. Solomon stepped into the room and took a blanket from off the bed, wrapping it around the young boy's shoulders. He closed the door silently behind him and headed off to bed.

--

The room was dark and cold, making the lone boy shiver. He couldn't see where he was so he curled up into a ball on the stone floor, which wasn't any warmer than the air surrounding him. _Where am I? _the boy thought, slowly moving his spiky head from side to side, wide and innocent violet eyes attempting to peer through the gloom. _I'm so alone, so alone. There's no one to go to anymore. I'm so alone. _A beam of light from above shone down in front of him.

"Who's there?" he called out. "Show yourself."

"Yugi," the familiar and comforting voice said. "You are not alone. You have your friends to stand beside you." His former other, his partner, his yami, Pharaoh Atemu, stood before him, engulfed by the light.

"Atemu," the boy, Yugi, whispered. "I thought you were…." He trailed off at the end.

"You have your friends, who will always be there for you," Atemu said. Behind him stood a few people Yugi recognized. Joey Wheeler, Serenity Wheeler, Téa Gardner, Tristan Taylor, Ryou Bakura, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Mai Valentine, Duke Devlin, and Rebecca Hawkins were there. Even the Ishtars, Odion, Ishizu, and Marik, stood behind him. All of them, with the exception of Kaiba, were smiling down at him. Kaiba instead smirked in his direction, but it could easily be mistaken for a smile for how soft it was.

Téa, his childhood friend, grinned down at him and said, "Come join us Yugi!" She held out her hand to him and the other's smiles widened. Yugi blinked in utter shock.

"They will always be here for you, even if I can't be. Don't turn them away. Embrace those you love or you may lose them. They want to help you; they want to be there for you. They love you Yugi and so do I. Don't you ever forget that," Atemu said before fading. Tears reached Yugi's eyes as he contemplated. _It won't ever be the same again. How can I live without him? _He looked at Téa's comforting smile and held out hand. Her eyes seemed to say, "We're here for you, please come to us."

Taking a deep breath, Yugi reached out his hand to Téa's and smiled. _I won't forget; I love you too Atemu. You're like my big brother. _Their hands connected and the light flashed before Yugi was once again enclosed in darkness.

--

"Come on Yugi!" Téa called from outside. "We can't be late for school!"

"I'm coming!" he replied. Buckling up his collar, Yugi Moto smiled at himself in the mirror. He had made a promise last night, one he intended to keep. _I'll never forget my friends Atemu, never. They'll always be right here. _He laid a hand across his heart and laughed slightly.

"Yugi!" Joey called from outside. "Hurry up!" The young spiky haired boy grabbed his backpack, slung it over his shoulder, and hurried down the stairs. He burst out of the game shop and grinned at his friends. This grin wasn't like the façade from earlier; it was a genuine grin, a worthy smile.

"I'll race you there!" Yugi called out as he ran past, laughing. _No, I won't forget._


End file.
